


Beaver Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Leave It to Beaver, The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the Cleavers and their neighbors/community didn't live in Ohio but the Soc side of Tulsa? They were all socs but not the ones who jump greasers for no reason?Oh and the worst nightmare of the 1960s happened, you bet Cuba launched that missle!





	Beaver Fever

It was another normal day in the West side of Tulsa. Beaver and Larry had stolen a few frogs from a science lab but as usual Judy Hensler ratted them out to Miss Canfield.   Beaver and Larry had to arrange all the frogs after school because there were no Greasers to take the fall. Not that Beaver or Larry did that. Beaver was actually middle class that lived on the Soc side. So was Beaver's older brother Wally's friend Eddie Haskell.

Meanwhile on the east side of Tulsa, Ponyboy cut class to play chicken with Curly. Then he ran from some thug socs or whatever it was that day.

Luckily Curly showed up and helped Pony fight off the soc thugs, it helped Curly was going to be part of Tim's gang... And a Shepard. And that the DX was nearby. They ran into the DX just as Judy Hensler's mom saw her car was out of gas while she was driving past the bad/East side of Tulsa to leave the town, to visit her sister. She saw the nearest  gas station was on the bad part of town called the DX. She sighed, it was only gas so she pulled over to the DX. "I need change for a 20," she muttered to herself, getting out of the car with Judy and going inside the store.

Curly and Ponyboy hustled from the back of the store with what they wanted to buy the same time. Judy had enough of delinquents after dealing with Beaver and Larry but when she saw Curly, her heart fluttered. It was love at first sight.

Wally and Eddie also pulled up at the DX. Wally was fuming that his girlfriend Carol Sydes dumped him for a East Side  roofer called Curtis. Eddie told him he knew a Curtis, Sodacan or something. He was really handsome, a Greaser, and he dropped out of school. Though Eddie knew Sodacan could never be more handsome than him. Wally wondered how he managed to steal his girl then. He followed Eddie into the DX, intending to find this Sodacan. Instead they saw his brother's arch nemesis making goo goo eyes at what could only be a JD who hadn't finished puberty yet.

"Whoa easy there," Eddie told Judy. "If you were into hooligans I could've told Beaver you were interested in him."

"Aw cut it out Eddie," Wally scolded as Judy glared at Eddie, confused. Judy left after her mom got her change without saying another word. Eddie and Wally moved up to the counter, after politely waiting in line like Eddie suggested. There were two boys, one was handsome and another had complicated swirls on his hair.

"Hi, so which of you is sodacan?" Eddie asked. "Are you trying to lure girls away from me because I'm more handsome?"

The boys both just stared. "It's Sodapop you stupid soc," the boy with complicated swirls in his hair snarls.

"Sodacan, Sodapop same thing," Eddie replies. "And you're Soda? Man I can see why you kept that name with all the compe-" Wally elbowed Eddie in the ribs.

"What he means is, we're looking for Carol Sydes, she was my girlfriend until we took a break," Wally said. He didn't mention he broke up with her. "I heard she was dating Sodapop Curtis."

"She's dating my older brother Darry," Sodapop replied. "He's a roofer on this side."

"And I heard she broke up with her last boyfriend," Steve added. He looked Eddie over, "I can see why she dumped socs if this is the draw."

Eddie had to hold Wally back from punching him. Then they left the store to walk to their car. Only they found someone slashed their tires. "What the hell?!" Wally exclaimed. Eddie gave him a look. Wally NEVER swore. EVER. "I'm sorry," Wally quickly said.

A girl hid around the corner, watching them, Belinda 'Scout' Jenkins. She was the one who slashed Wally's car's tires. She was taking lessons from Curly Shepard. He told her about Dally Winston who used to slash his brother's tires all the time. "What the fuck?" she asked. "You can't even say hell?!" She crossed her arms. "I didn't slash your tires just so you can say golly gee," she fumed.

"Well golly gee," Wally replied. "I'll have you know that cost a fortune."

"Yeah it's more than you can handle bub," Eddie replied.

"Really," Scout looked at them. "I didn't expect you to be such a square," she looked at Eddie. "You look like a greaser in soc clothing. Not just any greaser,  just like Curly. You're just as sleazy if not more."

"Why thanks," Eddie grinned smugly. "You're not so bad yourself."  He checked Scout out.

"Are you coming onto me?" Scout demanded.

"Depends if you're high maintenance," Eddie replied.

"I'm sure you definitely are," Scout replied.

"You bet I am," Eddie winked at her.

The next day at school  Judy was at her locker when the Beaver and Larry approached her. "What do you want Beaver?"

"We know you ratted us out," Larry said.

"I'm glad you grew smart enough to figure that trend out," Judy replied. "I've been ratting you out since I first met you in elementary school."

"Jeez Judy, what are you channeling Eddie Haskell's spirit? You sound just like him," Beaver exclaimed.

"I see why he picks on you," Judy replied. "You're slow as hell Beaver!"

"He sure is," Eddie came up to them. "Judy likes her hooligans sneaky and sleazy not in special ed."

"You mean like you?" Beaver asked.

"Hey, I hear they've got you in solitary confinement. What'd you do, spill jam on your bib again?" Eddie asks.

"No, I stayed out late, so I'm not allowed out on school nights," Beaver replied.

"Hey, that's rough. If that ever happened to me, eight or nine girls would kill themselves," Eddie replies smugly.

"That one looks like she'll kill herself because that didn't happen," Beaver said, pointing to Scout.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was another normal day in the West side of Tulsa. Beaver and Larry had stolen a few frogs from a science lab but as usual Judy Hensler ratted them out to Miss Canfield.   Beaver and Larry had to arrange all the frogs after school.

Meanwhile on the east side of Tulsa, Ponyboy cut class to play chicken with Curly. Then he ran from some thug socs or whatever it was that day.

Luckily Curly showed up and helped Pony fight off the soc thugs, it helped Curly was going to be part of Tim's gang... And a Shepard. And that the DX was nearby. They ran into the DX just as Judy Hensler's mom saw her car was out of gas while she was driving past the bad/East side of Tulsa to leave the town, to visit her sister. She saw the nearest  gas station was on the bad part of town called the DX. She sighed, it was only gas so she pulled over to the DX. "I need change for a 20," she muttered to herself, getting out of the car with Judy and going inside the store.

Curly and Ponyboy hustled from the back of the store with what they wanted to buy the same time. Judy had enough of delinquents after dealing with Beaver and Larry but when she saw Curly, her heart fluttered. It was love at first sight.

Wally and Eddie also pulled up at the DX. Wally was fuming that his girlfriend Carol Sydes dumped him for a East Side  roofer called Curtis. Eddie told him he knew a Curtis, Sodacan or something. He was really handsome, a Greaser, and he dropped out of school. Though Eddie knew Sodacan could never be more handsome than him. Wally wondered how he managed to steal his girl then. He followed Eddie into the DX, intending to find this Sodacan. Instead they saw his brother's arch nemesis making goo goo eyes at what could only be a JD who hadn't finished puberty yet.

"Whoa easy there," Eddie told Judy. "If you were into hooligans I could've told Beaver you were interested in him."

"Aw cut it out Eddie," Wally scolded as Judy glared at Eddie, confused. Judy left after her mom got her change without saying another word. Eddie and Wally moved up to the counter, after politely waiting in line like Eddie suggested. There were two boys, one was handsome and another had complicated swirls on his hair.

"Hi, so which of you is sodacan?" Eddie asked. "Are you trying to lure girls away from me because I'm more handsome?"

The boys both just stared. "It's Sodapop you stupid soc," the boy with complicated swirls in his hair snarls.

"Sodacan, Sodapop same thing," Eddie replies. "And you're Soda? Man I can see why you kept that name with all the compe-" Wally elbowed Eddie in the ribs.

"What he means is, we're looking for Carol Sydes, she was my girlfriend until we took a break," Wally said. He didn't mention he broke up with her. "I heard she was dating Sodapop Curtis."

"She's dating my older brother Darry," Sodapop replied. "He's a roofer on this side."

"And I heard she broke up with her last boyfriend," Steve added. He looked Eddie over, "I can see why she dumped socs if this is the draw."

Eddie had to hold Wally back from punching him. Then they left the store to walk to their car. Only they found someone slashed their tires. "What the hell?!" Wally exclaimed. Eddie gave him a look. Wally NEVER swore. EVER. "I'm sorry," Wally quickly said.

A girl hid around the corner, watching them, Belinda 'Scout' Jenkins. She was the one who slashed Wally's car's tires. She was taking lessons from Curly Shepard. He told her about Dally Winston who used to slash his brother's tires all the time. "What the fuck?" she asked. "You can't even say hell?!" She crossed her arms. "I didn't slash your tires just so you can say golly gee," she fumed.

"Well golly gee," Wally replied. "I'll have you know that cost a fortune."

"Yeah it's more than you can handle bub," Eddie replied.

"Really," Scout looked at them. "I didn't expect you to be such a square," she looked at Eddie. "You look like a greaser in soc clothing. Not just any greaser,  just like Curly. You're just as sleazy if not more."

"Why thanks," Eddie grinned smugly. "You're not so bad yourself."  He checked Scout out.

"Are you coming onto me?" Scout demanded.

"Depends if you're high maintenance," Eddie replied.

"I'm sure you definitely are," Scout replied.

"You bet I am," Eddie winked at her.

The next day at Will Rogers High, Judy was at her locker when the Beaver and Larry approached her. "What do you want Beaver?"

"We know you ratted us out," Larry said.

"I'm glad you grew smart enough to figure that trend out," Judy replied. "I've been ratting you out since I first met you in elementary school."

"Jeez Judy, what are you channeling Eddie Haskell's spirit? You sound just like him," Beaver exclaimed.

"I see why he picks on you," Judy replied. "You're slow as hell Beaver!"

"He sure is," Eddie came up to them. "Judy likes her hooligans sneaky and sleazy not in special ed."

"You mean like you?" Beaver asked.

"Hey, I hear they've got you in solitary confinement. What'd you do, spill jam on your bib again?" Eddie asks.

"No, I stayed out late, so I'm not allowed out on school nights," Beaver replied.

"Hey, that's rough. If that ever happened to me, eight or nine girls would kill themselves," Eddie replies smugly.

"That one looks like she'll kill herself because that didn't happen," Beaver said as Scout walked by, speeding up when she saw Eddie. 

\------

Judy was doodling Curly's name in her notebook. They had a few classes together in this h and this was one of them. Suddenly a teacher ran in. "This is not a drill! Hide under your desks!"

As Judy got down under a desk that was right next to the desk Curly was under she tried to catch his attention. "What?" he replied, annoyed.

"If we don't make it out of this I just want to tell you I love you," Judy said.

"Of course we'll make it out of this," the teacher snapped. "We've been practicing this drill for nuclear bombs for months. We're very prepared and student safety is a priority!"

"I feel the same," Curly said, looking up Judy's dress as she was kneeling over

Meanwhile Eddie and Wally found a Greaser called Ponytail Curtis or something. Yeah definitely Soda's soda flavored brother. Eddie held Ponyboy while Wally questioned him. "Are you related to  mean Sodapop Curtis, Ponytail?"

"It's Ponyboy I'm his younger brother," Ponyboy replied, annoyed.

"I thought he looked younger than Sodacan," Eddie whispered to Wally.

"Why?" Ponyboy demanded.

"We're looking for your oldest brother the one Sodacan- Sodapop told us about," Wally replied.

"Darry," Ponyboy asked. "He works in construction he's 20, he graduated 2 years ago."

"Darry?" Eddie exclaimed. "You have a brother named Sodacan-"

"Sodapop!"

"Yeah whatever. And your name is Ponyboy and you have another brother called Darry?!"

"You don't have to act surprised," Ponyboy replied. "Though it's the first time Darry got that reaction."

Tim stalked by and growled at Eddie and Wally. "What's going on here?" 

Eddie let Ponyboy go.  "Nothing just looking for the Curtis brother with the strangest name."

"Darry?" Tim asked.

"Yeah" Wally replied

"Why?" Tim asked

"He stole my friend's girlfriend," Eddie replied.

"Oh."

"Hey your brother stole my girlfriend Judy," Beaver yelled, stalking up to them.

"Curly?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I think," Beaver replied. "They're making out with heavy patting while we're having a duck and cover drill."

"Oh I almost didn't hear the siren," Eddie notes, pointing up.

"Lets get out of here," Wally said. "I hate these drills. And I don't care if it's real today"

"I know the feeling," Tim said. "What's the worse that can happen? Broken glass  on you and a sunburn you'll never forget for all 70 seconds, as Miss Canfield put it? Please!"

"I know right?" Eddie replied. "I get worse with the guys."

"Do you know where Darry Curtis works? " Wally asked Tim.

"Sure," Tim replied. The trio walked out of the school, unseen as everyone was too busy ducking for the possible nuclear bomb.

The sirens were even louder outside as Tim led Eddie and Wally to where Darry worked. When they got there, Darry was ducking and covering on the roof with his fellow roofers. Carol Sykes was given the house to duck inside along with the boss, because she was a lady.

"Hey!" Wally yelled up at Darry on the roof. "I want my girlfriend back!"

"We're getting bombed!" another roofer yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Wally yelled back.

Then the bomb hit. "Hey I am going to remember this tan forever!" Eddie exclaimed looking at his glowing skin. Then he mutated, and some say he became the Eddie we know today

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
